Unglamorous
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: In the scene where Deacon is over at Rayna's with the girls for dinner, what happened after Teddy stormed out of the house? 1x20. A oneshot written for the Missing Scenes challenge.


**Author's Note:** Well, it's squeaking in just under the deadline, but below is my entry for the missing scenes challenge. It didn't turn out quite like I expected and it's a bit different than the things I normally write, but it's (hopefully) okay. The title is borrowed from a song by the lovely Lori McKenna. If you don't listen to her music, you should, but doing so won't affect your reading of the story or anything. It's also borrowed in part due to a line Deacon says. That, and I'm not the greatest with titles.

Also, if any of you reading this would like to participate in the fanfic challenge for the month of July, please PM me, KarenES, or Shiny Jewel, and we'd be more than happy to hook you up with the prompt and rules for that. It's a bit different than the ones from June, so anyway, just please message one of us if you're interested. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, so I don't profit from writing this.

* * *

The girls went back to singing and playing guitar once Teddy left. Rayna focused her attention on dinner, hoping against hope that at least some of it could be salvaged despite the interruption. She felt Deacon's hand rest upon her shoulder and whatever tense feelings she had started to ease.

"You okay, Ray?"

She set the knife down on the counter and closed her eyes. "As well as can be under the circumstances, I guess."

"Listen, if my bein' here is causing trouble…I mean, the last thing I wanna do is interfere in anything," Deacon replied. He watched her face as she moved the vegetables she was chopping into the salad bowl. "Hey," he said, brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Talk to me. If somethin's wrong—"

Rayna sighed before turning to face him, resting a hand on her hip. "Teddy wasn't too happy 'bout findin' you here, that's all. A lot has changed recently, and it's taking a lot to get used to."

Deacon reached for her free hand and gave it a squeeze. He followed her gaze into the living room where Maddie and Daphne were in the middle of another song. "I just don't wanna cause any trouble for them," he said before turning back to her. "Or you."

Rayna wasn't someone who blushed often, but as Deacon's words sunk in she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her cheeks. She had to let go of his hand and shake her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. "You aren't. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here," he replied, inching closer to her, lowering his voice so only she could hear what he said next. "And I'd be glad to kiss you if we didn't have an audience."

"I bet you would," Rayna said, taking her time as she moved towards the stove. She bumped her hip against his. "But would you be willin' to set out some plates instead? Maybe the _audience_ would help you. Everything should be done soon."

Deacon grinned for reasons he himself couldn't explain. Even if tension remained after Teddy's brief visit, there was a lightness in her step that he hadn't seen in ages.

Rayna lifted the lid of a pot on the stove and, sensing he was still standing behind her, craned her head towards him. "What?"

He stared at her for a moment before speaking, a smile still playing on his lips. "Nothin'. I just like seein' you like this."

"Like what?" she asked, incredulous. "In the kitchen, makin' dinner? It's not very glamorous."

"I don't want glamorous, Ray," Deacon replied, leaning against the kitchen island, stuffing his hands in his pockets. When her eyes didn't stray from his, he simply shrugged. "It's true."

Rayna cleared her throat, feeling the room grow smaller. She cocked her head in the direction of the living room. "Hey, girls? Why don't you help Deacon set out plates and everything? Dinner should be done here in a few."

Daphne was the first to come to his aid, launching off the sofa she was sitting on. "Yeah, come on!" she said, pulling at his hand. "The plates are in the top cabinet though, so you're gonna hafta get them."

Deacon laughed. "I think I can manage that."

* * *

Dinner plates had been cleared and in the center of the island the box Deacon brought the pie in was nearly empty.

"I gotta say Deacon, that pie was pretty good after all," Rayna said. "Even if it was store bought."

Across the table, Maddie laughed. "See, I told you."

"Hey," Deacon replied. He pointed at the girls. "You two are lucky you got any," he teased, pressing a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. He looked at Rayna and shook his head. "I spent a lot of time, staring at that bakery case, just so you know. And it's not like I can't cook."

"Oh, I know," Rayna said. She laughed and started collecting the paper plates from dessert. "As I recall though, you've burned your fair share of food, too."

Memories of blackened cookies and cake overdone due to a certain person distracting him flashed through his mind. He watched as she raised an eyebrow at him, clearly aware of what she was doing. "Hey girls, I really liked that song you were playin' before dinner, was that a new one?"

"Maddie wrote it," Daphne chimed, only to be nudged by her.

"Maddie, don't hit your sister," Rayna said.

"Quiet, okay? I didn't…well, I did, but it's not that great," Maddie said, shrugging as she stared down at the table.

Deacon shook his head. "I disagree. I think it was pretty great," he said, crossing his arms. "Do you write a lot?"

Maddie perked up, curious at his sudden interest. "Sometimes."

Beside her, Daphne rolled her eyes. "She totally does. Like, _all_ the time."

"Shut up, Daphne. No, I don't. I just—"

"What? I can hear—"

Rayna raised her hands, signaling for them to stop. "Girls, hey…first of all, Maddie, don't talk to your sister that way. Secondly, nothing's wrong with writin'. Heck, I did it when I was your age."

"Exactly. And hey, I thought it was pretty good. In fact," he shrugged, hoping he could offer some encouragement. "I'd like to hear it again, if you don't mind."

"Really?" Maddie asked, her eyes lighting up.

Rayna smiled at her obvious excitement. She pushed back the thoughts that had been nagging her since Teddy's visit. He may have created a dark cloud over an otherwise happy night, but she wasn't about to let it interfere with their plans. Deacon looked over at her, eyes curious, but she gazed down at the counter, wiping at it with a dishtowel instead of focusing on him. Now was not the time for that sort of conversation. "Why don't you go set up? I'll finish cleaning things up in here and join you."

It was the only motivation they needed. Once the guitar was in Maddie's hands, it was like she was back in her element, although with an added edge due to Deacon's clear interest. When she finished playing the first song she started in with another, possibly one of Juliette's but Rayna couldn't be sure. She finished cleaning off the counter before joining them in the living room. It warmed her heart, seeing the girls strumming along on guitar as they sang together. They'd pushed her to sign them to her label, and she'd disagreed for the time being for obvious reasons, but there was something nice about seeing them both so happy as they sang, especially after what the divorce had done. There was still a rough road ahead, and she knew it wouldn't be easy, which made her all the more glad for moments when things felt right.

"Hey," Deacon called, breaking her from a trance. "You okay?"

She nodded, hoping it was convincing. "I'm fine."

"In that case," Deacon said, picking up the guitar he'd been playing on before. The girls had just finished playing a song, so he looked over at them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd say it's your mama's turn to sing somethin', right?"

The girls piped up, agreeing with him, despite Rayna's protests.

"Oh come on, Ray, one of the older ones?" Deacon asked. He stifled a laughed as the girls agreed with him. "See, they think it's a great idea. Just one?"

"Three against one isn't fair, you realize that, right?" Rayna asked. "Well, I guess. But just one. And then we can play somethin' else, you two got a closet full of games. Besides, I doubt Deacon wants to stay here half the night."

"Darlin', you'd be surprised," he said before glancing down at the guitar, making sure his fingers were in the right spots before he started playing the beginning notes to a familiar tune. "C'mon, Ray, I know you know this one."

And she did. Rayna did as promised, and Deacon joined in when needed, their voices lacing together perfectly. When they were finished, Daphne was selected to pick the game. While Maddie groaned over the fact her sister picked Candyland rather than something more mature, Rayna couldn't stop from laughing when Deacon got sent back down the path twice, causing him to come in last. He was a good sport none the less, placing first the second time they played. Eventually however, Daphne started yawning, and the night was drawing to a close.

"I think you two better get ready for bed," Rayna said, piling together the playing cards. She knew if she let them do it, they'd inevitably wind up a mess scattered throughout the box, if not lost somewhere between the living room and the closet.

Though they protested, both girls headed upstairs, but not before giving Deacon a hug goodbye and thanking him for coming over.

"Well," Rayna said, setting the game box on the table as she stood. She wiped her hands on her jeans and offered a shy smile. "You survived."

Deacon chuckled and shook his head. "You were afraid I wouldn't?"

"No," she replied. "But like I said, it's not exactly glamorous or perfect, but—"

"Do you see me complaining?" he asked. "I meant what I said. That's not what I want. It's not what I need. This, tonight…it's perfect."

She studied him for a moment, like she couldn't quite figure him out, but she knew a happy Deacon when she saw him, and this was it. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the girls arguing over something upstairs. Her shoulders sunk and she sighed. "Guess I should probably take care of that. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime. Pretty sure Daphne let me win that last game though, so we may have to do a rematch sometime soon," he replied. He knew when it was time to go. She would go tend to the girls and he'd go home and find something to occupy him until sleep came.

"I'm sure they'd love to take you up on that. C'mon, I'll walk you out," she said, lingering in the doorway once they got there. "Deacon?"

"Hmm?"

She watched as the moonlight cast a pale glow across the lawn. His truck was parked on the drive and she knew he had to leave, but it didn't stop her from wanting to hold onto him for a few seconds longer. "I meant it. I'm glad you came. Tonight was fun."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He made a move to kiss her lips before the sound of one of the girls yelling could be heard. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them came to tell on the other if Rayna didn't go handle it. He laughed and shook his head, fishing his keys from his pocket. "Guess that's my cue to exit. But yeah," he said, backing towards the steps. "Tonight was great."


End file.
